Super Smash Bros series
Lies about the Super Smash Bros series in general *007 from Goldeneye is a playable character in some version of the game. **The lie seems to stems from the Motion Sensor Bomb item, which was modeled after the Proximity Mine, one of the three types of adhesive explosives in Goldeneye, which would set off if anyone came within minimum reach of the mine. In the PAL version, it is replaced by its Perfect Dark version whilst under its original name, Proximity Mine. Lies about Super Smash Bros. *You can get a key to use on Link's stage that unlocks the cage on that level. Sonic the Hedgehog will come out. *After beating the game on very hard with one life without restarting, you can unlock playable Metal Mario. *After beating the game on very hard with only three lives without restarting, you can attain the character Goku. *After beating the game on very hard with one life and never restarting, you can unlock bug-eyed versions of Link and Yoshi. *Rotate the control stick 30 times when selecting Luigi and Master Hand will be playable. *You can play as Charmander by using an unlicensed cheat device such as Game Shark. *Using a device that would supposedly be coming out soon, you can play as many more characters including Bowser. **''I suppose you could consider this one somewhat true, given that the Nintendo Gamecube came out just a couple of years later and released an expanded version of the game complete with Bowser.'' *Wario can be unlocked by beating the game in less than 5 minutes. *Pikachu and Jigglypuff can evolve into Raichu and Wigglytuff and be playable by pressing the C buttons in a certain order while at the main screen. *By performing a "sparkle kill" on silph co so that the sparkle lines up on the Poke ball you get Gyarados. *If you played as Fox and entered a certain sequence of button presses starting with A, B, and Z while standing on top of an Arwing in the Great Fox stage, you could jump into the Arwing and ride it. *After beating the game on very hard with all the characters, you can unlock a mode with all the stages connected. *Pikachu can evolve into Raichu by using thunderbolt on Mew (presumably the Mew that comes out of a Pokeball). **''There are no moves which indicate so.'' *If Goldeen is released on Planet Zebes, and either falls into the acid, or the acid submerges it, Goldeen will give off a powerful water attack. **''Goldeen is the dud of pokeball outcomes. No such thing exists.'' *There is a F-Zero stage that is unlocked by beating the game with 15,000,000 points. You would have to dodge cars when playing on the level. Lies about Super Smash Bros. Melee *Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails are playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Melee by accumalating 20 kills in Cruel Melee, an April Fools hoax fabricated by EGM. **Further elongating the lie, EGM claimed that the number was a typo, stating that 200 kills were needed instead. Fake screenshots were even added as well. **''Sonic was included as a playable character in the sequel, Brawl. While Sonic wasn't planned for Melee, another 3rd party character was considered. As Melee neared completion, Hideo Kojima, the creator of the Metal Gear series, requested Solid Snake to be included, but as it was too late to add a new character. He was instead put into Brawl.'' *"liar went to a Melee tourney in NY where you had to beat event 51 and he did it, and that there was a hidden event 52 in which you fight every character including super secret characters like Megaman and Goku." *Characters from Lord of the Rings like Gimli or Legolas were secret characters. *After beating the game with every character 5 times on the hardest difficulty in both classic and adventure modes you unlock Armored Mewtwo, Giga Bowser and Golden Mew. **''This is obviously a prank to waste your time in the game, and come to no avail.'' *Master Hand and Crazy Hand are unlockable characters. *There is a tanner version of Mario with spiked knuckles, named Bario, who throws down his hat after getting 100% damage and doubles in power. *Shoot every name during the credits to unlock Sonic or Toad. *Toad is a playable character. This particular myth was propagated by a website which outlined instructions for obtaining the character. This method and the site in question were extensively researched and proven to be false. *The moves Kirby does are made out of curse sounds. For example, when he swings the hammer he says "cunt." *If you beat the game totally and completely and then do the same thing again on a different memory card and combined the two saves you can unlock Godzilla. You can only see his feet and he can one-hit-kill when he steps on the other characters. He can also breathe fire. *If you play 500,000 matches you can unlock a new item called the X-Box. **''Although there is a blank slot on the item menu, it is probably left over from an unused item that isn't in the final game.'' *There was a rumor going around that if you beated everything in Adventure, Classic, and All-Star Mode on Very Hard Difficulty without continuing, plus killing 20 wire-frames with every character in Cruel Melee, you would get, Green Koopa as a playable character. And if you finished the requirements again with Green Koopa, you would get Red Para-Troopa. *Celebi and Mew do not just appear from Pokeballs, they are also hidden bosses in Adventure Mode and Event Mode and are unlocked by beating Adventure Mode 100 times on the Very Hard Difficulty. Lies about Super Smash Bros. Brawl * A new character, Bull, can be unlocked if you get all of the achievements without using a hammer. * Pichu, Mewtwo, Roy, Tails, and the Balloon Fighter are playable characters. **''Although Roy, Tails and Pichu weren't meant to be in the game, Analysis of the data on the disk proved that Mewtwo, along with Dr. Mario, were meant to be in Brawl, with the exact same move set. In addition, a Package of data found while hacking the disk is labled ROY.'' *R.O.B. replaced Geno during development. *If you threw a PokéBall during the Pokemon Stadium level while it was changed to water, Seaking would appear and give you super-special attacks. **''This may be connected to a forced internet meme about the raw power of Seaking.'' *If you beat Master Hand 400 times on hard, you will unlock him as an assist trophy. **''Once again, this is probably to waste your time, then discourage you when it doesn't work.'' *Mega Man is in Brawl as the final hidden character. *Psycho Mantis was supposed to be in Brawl as an additional hidden character. *Brawl has a code for contest winners to download Geno, Megaman and other characters. *Before its release, there was a .jpg floating around on the internet that featured a massive character select screen and was supposed to be the 'full roster'. The roster had 44 characters on it including Koopa Jr., Midna, Krystal, Ashley and Young Link. *Krystal's voice actor was confirmed for voicing Krystal in Brawl. Many believed Krystal was going to be a playable character. **''It's true she voiced for Krystal but only for cameo purposes'' *Snake can use guns other than his rocket launcher, mortar, and other explosives. *As well as Toon Link, Toon Zelda and Shiek are unlockable characters. **''These two characters exist in inaccessible form in the game's code, although Toon Shiek may have actually been Tetra, but put into the code as Sheik.'' *Skull Kid was going to be a hidden character. *Plusle and Minun can be unlocked. **''The two were in the beta as a tag.'' *There is an extra-secret character named Watoad, that is supposedly an evil twin of Toad. **''While there are 'evil twins' of Mario and Luigi (Wario and Waluigi, respectively), 'Watoad' is nothing more than a false use of this naming pattern (adding 'wa' in some form to the start of a character's name), and therefore doesn't actually exist. '' *Knuckles is in Brawl as a hidden character. *If you win 10,000 Brawls, you unlock Pokemon Colosseum Trainer, with Espeon and Umbreon. *Tabuu is unlocked as a playable character by winning 1,000,000 Brawls & beating Subspace Emissary on hard 30 times. *Ridley is unlocked if Tabuu is beaten with Samus as the first person in your group on any diffuculty. *You can unlock Lynard Skynard and Yugi from the Yu-Gi-Oh TV series as playable characters by playing 3,400,000 matches. Lynard Skynard uses his guitar as a weapon. *You can unlock Shadow The Hedgehog by playing 735 matches as Sonic and not loosing one. **Shadow is only unlockable as an Assist Trophy. Category:Nintendo